1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of aquaculture, and more particularly, to offshore aquaculture.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Offshore aquaculture is experiencing an expansion but has to cope with rougher sea conditions than the more traditional near-shore aquaculture.
A solution to rough sea conditions has been proposed in WIPO document number 2004043777 teaching a flexible fish cage system for open sea aquaculture using a mono-buoy plus special frame design to absorb the wave energy. The system includes a flexible construction holding the fish nets and is submersible by an air pumping mechanism which displaces water out of water fillable tanks.